


A.S.B (Anti-Supernatural Bureau) New Tricky Edition

by Chungywriting



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:36:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chungywriting/pseuds/Chungywriting
Summary: Long Summery-Read about Hue and his eventual friends meeting and embarking on various adventures facing multiple varying Supernatural Creatures.Short Summery-Like Supernatural but gayer, same levelsof stres tho.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note- This work is written in a script format meant to resemble a screenplay. Also that it may be turned into a comic into the future.
> 
> The prologue! Pls enjoy and comment. Reviews would be welcomed too!

HUE, 19 years old. He wears his purple and white, striped, double-breasted coat. Over his coat, his scarf, dark purple with a simple striped design resembling a cross, red in color is wrapped tight around his neck. The scarf, a old gift from a friend he hasn't seen in a while from school.

Under his clothes, from what can be seen.

He wears dark purple jeans, with 3 small black buttons sewed close together, along the leg openings.

He wears a black cap with a gold ring trim, a black medical mask, a pair of monochrome gloves and black plain comfortable shoes. His usual outfit, when he leaves his shelter.

Arms crossed over his chest, he slouches; HUE stands in a ART MUSEUM in front of a painting labeled the INDIVIDUAL by CAPSI.

The painting depicts a COLORLESS FIGURE being touched tenderly by six hands of varying colors. PURPLE, RED, BLUE, GREEN, BLACK and ORANGE. Their colors mixing and spreading over the COLORLESS FIGURE resembling a watercolor effect.

HUE stares at the COLORLESS FIGURE, he looks upset, his eyes wandering over the painting before settling over the COLORLESS FIGURE.

The COLORLESS FIGURE seems to stare back at HUE. Their exchange is short and pitiful.

HUE sighs before turning to leave slowly, jolting when he sees PNEUMA in front of him. His eyes widen, he looks PNEUMA up and down, confused before shaking his head in a attempt at calm.

PNEUMA, Natural God of Life and Death. Has a small snake skull where a head would be located.

Wears a burgundy tattered cloak. Through lacking a physical body, something can be seen glowing from under her cloak, white in color.

She floats in front of HUE, staring into his eyes, or one could presume she's staring into HUE's eyes, given her lack of eyeballs.

HUE: Excuse me

His voice soft, he doesn't look at PNEUMA directly while attempting to walk around her.

PNEUMA moves to stand in HUE's way.

PNEUMA: Hello

She says sweetly, almost cooing.

HUE surprised, raises his eyebrows.

HUE: Hi?

He whispers, curious.

PNEUMA: What's your name?

HUE:...Hue

He says unsure.

PNEUMA: Can I stay with you?

HUE furrows his eyebrows in confusion, before looking to his right in thought, then shrugging.

HUE: Sure

The pair walk together slowly through the halls, making their way towards the exit.

PNEUMA hovers close to HUE, the atmosphere around her content contrasting with HUE's solemn expression.

They leave the ART MUSEUM. It's dark outside. HUE looks at PNEUMA from the corner of his eye, waves her good-bye, before continuing to walk in the direction of his shelter.

HUE makes his way quickly with purpose across the streets of NEW TRICKY.

Finally coming up to his shelter, he walks up the stairs before taking his keys out of his pocket, fumbling with them for the right one before unlocking his front door.

He walks into the living room, sitting leisurely over his brown leather couch. He closes his eyes in a minute of tranquillity. Before reopening them, seeing PNEUMA for the first time since leaving the ART MUSEUM directly in front of him.

HUE jolts again but doesn't scream, rapidly climbing over his couch to hide behind it. He's scared of the unexpected, but doesn't make a noise. He sits on his knees and hands, eyes shut, waiting.

Finally he hears water, gently pouring down before being turned off, then the shuffling of cupboards being opened and closed. He opens his eyes, still waiting, now more confused than panicked.

Eventually a cup of hot chocolate is put down gently, over a coaster on the lone table in HUE's living room. PNEUMA hovers near one of the two yellow plush expensive chairs in HUE's living room.

PNEUMA: I made you hot chocolate. Tell me later if you liked it.

After a un-definite period of time and silence. HUE leaves his spot behind the couch, standing up.

PNEUMA is nowhere in sight, HUE looks at the cup of tea on his living room table before reaching to lift it up carefully.

The hot chocolate is still warm. HUE looks inside the cup, noting the bubbles before taking a sip, stopping then looking around. He's calm through uncertainty is evident in the slight furrow of his brows.

SCENE CHANGE

HUE sits on a small comfortable plush white chair, in his small outdoor garden filled with white and purple roses. It's still bright outside. Wearing his usual outside outfit, even if he technically is still "inside".

HUE has a easel in front of him, he readies his paintbrush over his clear canvas. He doesn't look particularly happy or upset to be painting.

PNEUMA floats by suddenly, the action causing HUE to stop his painting hand.

HUE eyes PNEUMA through not with contempt or distrust just interest as she stops to look at the roses available in the garden.

PNEUMA looks at the purple roses, her mood unclear to HUE. Before floating up the stairs into the house, nodding at HUE when she passes him by.

HUE waves back with the hand still holding a paintbrush.

He looks at the purple roses with a new intrigue. Cleaning his brush, he uses it to dip into his purple paint, before beginning to replicate the purple roses on canvas.

Later he puts the dried finished canvas of purple roses in a frame. Hanging the painting over the main staircase with the rest of his simple pieces.

SCENE CHANGE

HUE sits in his kitchen, wearing his usual outdoor outfit aside for the removal of his gloves and medical mask.

Despite being inside but he is in the presence of someone he still deems a stranger but is on decent terms with as of present.

HUE holds his cup of hot chocolate, this time made with milk.

PNEUMA floats over her chair at the kitchen table, looking at one of HUE's paintings of the fake fireplace from upstairs, her mood impressed.

PNEUMA: This is very good

HUE: Thank you

PNEUMA: Are you self taught or trained?

HUE: Self-taught. I've just always had a knack for painting.

HUE looks down at his cup of hot chocolate before looking over PNEUMA's body or lack of body underneath her burgundy cloak.

HUE: Can you drink?

HUE: Can you eat or drink? Or?

He rushes

PNEUMA: I can neither drink nor eat. But I enjoy watching humans drink and eat. Enjoy hearing them describe their individual tastes. Speaking of. What does that taste like?

She points with her head to HUE's drink.

HUE: Steamy, rich. I made it with milk. You gave me hot chocolate with water. Tasted....wet?

PNEUMA: Interesting. Try adding cinnamon next time. Tell me what it tastes like?

HUE: With water or milk?

PNEUMA: Doesn't matter. But it seems milk is the more preferable choice for you.

A minute of peaceful silence passes before HUE and PNEUMA. HUE carefully drinking his hot chocolate, blowing between sips.

HUE: So you aren't human?

PNEUMA: I'm a god, a natural god.

HUE: Natural god of what?

PNEUMA: Life and Death.

HUE spills his drink from his mouth, nodding his head briefly, eyes widening for a split second before he inhales.

HUE: Okay

HUE fumbles with his cup, not looking at PNEUMA directly, his fingers twitch a little.

HUE: So...why are you here?

He says uncertain and nervous.

PNEUMA: I like making friends. I'm a social butterfly and I've been alone for a while.

HUE: You want to be friends? You're not here to take my life?

He's surprised, the twitching of his hand stops. You could say he's relieved as well.

PNEUMA: I've never taken anyone's life. I'm the natural god of Life and Death. But that's just for the concept of it.

PNEUMA: And I've been here so long I already consider us friends. Do you consider us friends.

HUE's perspective of PNEUMA begins to change. Slowly she's begun to move from decent stranger to amicable acquaintance.

HUE: I think I could consider us friends in time. I think you're a decent individual, but I'm still unsure.

HUE: I'm sorry, it's been years since I've had a friend. Before that I never had a single friend.

He confesses.

PNEUMA: It's fine. We'll let our relationship develop slowly.

HUE: Thank you

Relieved.

SCENE CHANGE

HUE sits in the living room on the brown leather couch. Wearing his usual outdoor outfit but minus his gloves, medical mask and cap. He has easel in front of him, PNEUMA hovers over one of the yellow plush chairs in front of HUE, staying still for him as he paints her.

His face now fully seen to PNEUMA. She stares or she's presumed to be staring directly at HUE's PURPLE eyes.

HUE's perspective of PNEUMA has changed once again, they've gotten closer. Cue HUE having removed another layer of clothing; His cap.

HUE: Have you been around long? In this world?

PNEUMA: I've been here since the first breath of life.

HUE: I feel like I've been around for awhile too, longer than I should have been.

HUE: Through not as long as you.

PNEUMA: How old are you?

HUE: Hmm

Thinking thoughtfully

HUE: 19...

He says unsure, looking at nothing in particular. PNEUMA doesn't press further into the subject.

HUE looks at his half-finished painting, the only thing left to do is to shade. He follows PNEUMA's outline on canvas with his eyes slowly.

HUE: You're a interesting character.

HUE: I think I'll put this with my special artworks.

He turns his attention towards the real PNEUMA.

PNEUMA: Your special artworks?

HUE: Anything I don't hang on my walls. Pieces I consider special. I keep under my bed.

HUE begins to work on the shading.

SCENE CHANGE LATER THAT DAY-Night

HUE reaches under his bed, pulling out a box, opening it. It's full of multiple artworks varying from unfinished sketches to finished paintings.

HUE puts his finished painting of PNEUMA inside the box carefully before closing the lid and moving the box back under his bed.

HUE stands up, walking to his closet doors slowly, opening them. He walks inside with the same speed. He recloses the closet doors when inside. Taking off his coat before peeling off his light grey vest, white blouse and ridding himself of his jeans. He folds the clothes neatly before putting them in a pile where his cap, medical mask and gloves lay.

HUE stands wearing only his black full-sized binder, white boxers and scarf. He moves his hands to his scarf, unwrapping it around his neck revealing a black ribbon over his neck. He unties the ribbon slowly.

Over HUE's throat, a scar resembling a flesh wound one would receive from getting their neck cut horizontally can be seen. Technically it's a birthmark, a strange birthmark because it seems so real.

HUE moves his finger over his birthmark slowly, having touched it enough times to know where is without needing a mirror. He lets out a deep tired sigh. He puts his black ribbon over his pile of clothes with the hand not touching his neck.

HUE moves to lay down on the bed roll in his closet besides his pile of clothes. Taking his binder off, over his head with some difficulty, before throwing it away near his pile of clothing. Quickly moving the bed sheet over his upper torso.

HUE moves to lay on his side, staring at the closet door entrance, he stays like this for hours before actually sleeping.

FINAL SCENE-Night

HUE sits in the outside garden on the small comfortable white plush chair provided, eating a yellow apple.

PNEUMA sits next to him, their chairs are pushed close together.

HUE has finally removed his coat, revealing his under layers to PNEUMA and his face and head bare, still bare. He keeps his scarf and black ribbon on.

PNEUMA: So what it's like?

Gesturing in her own way to the yellow apple in HUE's hand.

HUE: Well I'd say red apples are juicer and firmer, but this one's much easier to bite in. Hurts less on the teeth.

PNEUMA: What about compared to green apples?

HUE: Oh green apples are disgusting, they're too sour and the skin tastes fake.

HUE laughs, genuinely before staring up at the open sky. The gas filled sky, most of the stars hidden except for a few that manage to bypass the polluted atmosphere.

HUE looks at PNEUMA momentarily before looking up again.

HUE: Have you ever seen the stars?

PNEUMA: I have. I've seen all of the constellations. Ophiuchus. Cygnus. Phoenix.

PNEUMA: I've seen comets too. Asteroids etc

HUE: Did you just say etc out loud and did you say asteroids?

PNEUMA: I've been around.

She shrugs

HUE: And for a long time. Is it fun? Living forever?

PNEUMA: Living forever is all I've known.

HUE: I'd like to live long

PNEUMA stares at HUE, if she had pupils, they'd have widen when HUE said he wanted to live long.

HUE: But I'd like to live without fear.

PNEUMA: What are you scared of?

HUE: Well mostly dying, say from being stabbed, poisoned, run over etc

He jokes, mimicking PNEUMA's words. Chuckling to himself grimly. Before sighing deeply.

PNEUMA: Say..I think I could help you?

HUE: Help me?

He looks at PNEUMA in interest.

PNEUMA: I know of some interesting books. They're called Arcanes. Now one Arcane in particular. Called the Aesculapius Arcane. May be of use to you and your dilemma.

HUE: Go on

PNEUMA: The Aesculapius Arcane deals primarily in healing spells but can also provide the user-one who carries the book with regeneration abilities.

HUE: Regeneration abilities?

PNEUMA: It's called the shedding skin ability. It heals your broken bones, ripped skin, torn organs if one invests enough in the ARCANE possibly within seconds.

HUE: This...is a very interesting book, how does one "invest" enough in it?

PNEUMA: You practice with the Arcane. Use the spells given, gain experience with them, get better at using them. The regeneration ability will get stronger.

HUE:...Do you have the Aesculapius Arcane with you?

PNEUMA: No not right now. But I can get it for you. There's different copies, they're all rare but I know where to get the version in Latin-

HUE: Latin's good. I know the language.

PNEUMA: Latin's a dying tongue

HUE shrugs

HUE: I have a lot of free time.

PNEUMA: Give me a minute. I'll get it right now

HUE: Give you a minute? What-

PNEUMA teleports suddenly. HUE stares at the space PNEUMA used to inhabit, lost for words and action.

HUE goes to the kitchen, throwing out the half-eaten yellow apple in the trash bin. Working on making a cup of hot chocolate for himself. He pours the hot water from the kettle into his cup before PNEUMA suddenly teleports back. Floating over the kitchen table, with a old filthy book over her head.

HUE jolts in surprise, slamming one of his hands on the table to steady himself.

HUE: How'd you know where I was?

He stares at the book on top of PNEUMA's head.

PNEUMA: I actually teleported to the garden first. But you weren't there. So I looked around the house. I almost dropped the Arcane in your toilet.

HUE: Why are you balancing it on your head?

PNEUMA: I don't have hands.

HUE:....

PNEUMA:.....

HUE:...You've made me hot chocolate before?

PNEUMA: You don't need hands for that.

HUE:.....

PNEUMA looks down at the kettle in HUE's hands and the steaming cup of hot chocolate in front of him.

PNEUMA: You're making yourself hot chocolate with water?

Confused, looking towards HUE for a explanation.

HUE: We ran out of milk.

He says weakly. He settles the kettle down, taking a sip out of his hot chocolate, avoiding PNEUMA's gaze.

HUE: Anyway, the Arcane.

PNEUMA slams the Arcane down on the kitchen table. HUE puts his cup down, before picking the book up, scrolling through it.

HUE:....

He's lost in thought

HUE: There's many spells in here and there's other Arcanes like this?

Closing the Arcane.

PNEUMA: There's varying types of Arcanes with varying types of spells around the world. But I believe this is the one you want.

HUE: Because of the regeneration ability?

PNEUMA: Precisely

HUE: Well you're right...

PNEUMA: Well?

Hesitating, hoping.

HUE:...Okay...I'll do it!

PNEUMA: Yay!

Genuinely happy.

PNEUMA suddenly blurts out.

PNEUMA: Don't be afraid to experiment with it! Develop your own spells. Or strength the existing ones.

HUE: I can create my own spells?

Curious.

PNEUMA: Of course. Based off the options the Aesculapius Arcane

provides you with. So healing spells, snake summoning spells-

HUE: Snake summoning?!

Surprised

PNEUMA: I thought you looked over the book?

HUE: I looked but I didn't read. Hmm interesting.

HUE: Snakes are ok...but what do they have to do with healing?

PNEUMA: There's a saying that snakes can lick you back to health if you're ill.

HUE:....Tasty.

HUE: So how am I going to do this?

You said I need to practice with the spells. Gain experience with them. But these are healing spells and the occasional snake summoning apparently.

HUE: I don't exactly have anyone to use these spells on.. I could use them on myself but...

He looks away uncertain.

PNEUMA: Start a group!

HUE: A group?

PNEUMA: New Tricky has a demon problem. A ghost problem. A supernatural problem in general. It's a old city with a population of 8.5 million. Things like that tend to happen.

PNEUMA: Anyway. Take advantage of it. Create a group. A bureau that deals with supernatural issues. Get a number of individuals to join. Not too many. But enough and you have people to practice your healing spells on and foes to use your snake summons on.

HUE:...You me to risk endangering people for the sake of developing my arcane?

PNEUMA: Not endanger. Just find people who want to fight supernatural creatures or might be interested in something else. But are willing to join the bureau for their own reasons. You don't have to force anyone to join.

HUE: Well...how would we find work?

PNEUMA: I'll take care of that. I'll work on making flyers for the bureau too to get people interested. We'll need a name.

HUE: Er, Anti-Supernatural Bureau? It's simple, gets to the point?

PNEUMA:....It'll work.

She lets of a air of disappointment.

HUE: Okay, okay. So we create a bureau. If we do get members. Where will we meet?

PNEUMA: Here?

Uncertain

HUE: Oh

He swallows

HUE: That's... lot's of people...here....oh

He's nervous, he grips his Arcane tightly.

PNEUMA: We coul-

HUE: NO. It's-it's fine. Not too many people through and you'll be by my side.

PNEUMA: Of course. But I won't fight in the bureau. But I'll be happy to serve as a mascot/manager.

She's pumped.

HUE: You won't fight?

PNEUMA: I'm too strong, you need squishy people in the bureau, better for you to heal. But not too squishy.

HUE: Uh huh, you're right,you're right.

He nods his head, uncertain.

PNEUMA: So I'll be working on the flyers and post them around the city later. You get sleep and we'll see what tomorrow brings.

If PNEUMA had eyes, she'd be winking at HUE right now. PNEUMA teleports briskly out of HUE's kitchen, leaving him alone with his arcane and a cup of hot chocolate, now better deemed cold chocolate.

HUE sighs, looking down at his arcane. Unsure of his new position before suddenly being taken over by determination, remembering his hope. He takes the arcane in hands, walking to his room while doing so he opens the arcane. This time actually reading from it.


	2. Episode 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note- This work is written in a script format meant to resemble a screenplay. Also that it may be turned into a comic into the future.

SAKUYA, 18 years old. She wears a red gothic styled long coat with black faux fur at the collar, cuffs and bottom lining.

Underneath she dons a black vested suit with a simple belt tied securely around her waist.

The last thing noticed about her appearance from the outside is the black collar around her neck, her black gloves hiding her bandaged hands and her wine colored two-inch heeled sneaker/pumps combo, a interesting choice.

SAKUYA walks evenly without rushing on the streets of NEW TRICKY. It's morning, a new day! Her expression flat.

She stops, eyes widen ever so slight. In front of her, a crowd of people mutter and talk amongst themselves, some take out their phones, taking photos of the scene in front of them.

The scene being a entire street covered from bottom to the top in flyers. SAKUYA moves through the crowd, reaching for a flyer from the window of a store. The name of the establishment blocked by the flyers.

The flyer reads

JOIN ANTI-SUPERNATURAL BUREAU (ASB) MEETING AT GRAND PARK FOR MORE INFO! NEAR THE 3 SWANS SCULPTURE.

The flyer shows a hastily drawn picture of random stick figures beating up multiple varying supernatural beings. Ghosts,unknown creatures, even a demon!

The coloring is quite good.

SAKUYA's face shows no emotion, but she folds the flyer gently before putting it in her pocket. Beginning to walk this time briskly towards GRAND PARK.

SCENE CHANGE

HUE sits on the bench slouching, overlooking the pond where ducks, swans and geese come together to look for food, near. the 3 SWANS SCULPTURE.

He wears his typical outside outfit. Rubbing his hands over his face, moaning.

PNEUMA hovers next to him on the bench, attempting to calm him down.

HUE: You covered an entire street in ASB flyer..ooooohhhhh

He continues rubbing his face, now with more passion.

PNEUMA: Shh. It's not bad. It was only one street. And I didn't write your address on the flyers. So nobody knows who did it.

HUE sits up, turning his head to look at PNEUMA, hands still over his face, halting their rubbing motion. But HUE's face is stretched out as a result of where he keeps his hands stilled.

HUE: But if word of the ASB spreads and they start connecting ASB on the flyers to our ASB. Which is the same group. We're screwed.

PNEUMA:...Shoot.

Jolting out of his sitting position, removing his hands from his face to raise them in a panicked motion, facing PNEUMA.

HUE: ALSO. The flyers say we're at the park near the 3 swans sculpture!

HUE: We're gonna get a mob!

HUE: I've never been chased by a mob before.

He whispers, knuckles over his mouth, slight fear in his eyes.

PNEUMA looks over the bench, spotting a lone figure walking in the direction of the pond.

PNEUMA: I see someone.

HUE: WHAT? AH!

He sprints, moving to the 3 SWAN SCULPTURE, hiding behind it.

HUE: Pneuma hide

PNEUMA doesn't hide, waiting for the lone figure to come to her.

SAKUYA moves in at a moderate walking pace, unimposing and coolly. She nods to PNEUMA, pulling out the folded flyer in her coat pocket.

Unfolding it. Her eyes through not intense never unwaver from where PNEUMA's eyes if she had any would probably be located.

SAKUYA: Hello

PNEUMA: Hi! What's your name?

SAKUYA: Oh, Sakuya

PNEUMA: Oh for the cherry blossoms?

SAKUYA:...Possibly, anyway.

SAKUYA: Is this you?

Showing PNEUMA the ASB flyer, waiting patiently for a reply.

PNEUMA: Yea. That's us. You wanna join?

SAKUYA: Maybe. What exactly do you do in the Anti-Supernatural Bureau.

PNEUMA: Well. We fight Supernatural Creatures.

SAKUYA: Supernatural Creatures as in ghosts?

PNEUMA: Sure.

SAKUYA: Demons?

PNEUMA: Uh-huh

Nodding her head.

SAKUYA:...

Her left hand twitches quickly, the action goes unnoticed by PNEUMA.

SAKUYA:...A basan?

With hope.

PNEUMA: Fire breathing chicken? Not sure.

PNEUMA: I've never seen a Basan in New Tricky.

SAKUYA: Hmm.

Little bit disappointed.

SAKUYA: When you say fight...

PNEUMA: We mean actual physical fighting. Or fighting using magic. Whatever works for you.

SAKUYA: And the supernatural creatures you go against... Are they malevolent in nature?

PNEUMA: The bureau will go up against any supernatural being. But diplomacy can be used in the event where violence is unnecessary.

SAKUYA:...I see, I don't want to hurt anyone who didn't have it coming.

She breaks eye contact with PNEUMA briefly. Shifting her eyes to look to the right at nothing in particular before swiftly moving her eyes back to where PNEUMA's would be.

SAKUYA: I'll join.

PNEUMA: Ah. How nice.

SAKUYA: I have a...friend. I'd think he'd like to join too...

Meek all of a sudden, as if unsure about something.

PNEUMA: That's great! Hey you should tell Hue. He's the actual leader of ASB. I'm just the manager/mascot.

SAKUYA: Where is he?

PNEUMA: HE'S HIDING BEHIND THE STATUE.

Yelling for the purpose of HUE hearing.

HUE tenses up behind the statue, before turning around to peek over the statue. His eyes widen when he notices the lack of people, specially lack of angry people. Noting the sole individual aside from PNEUMA, who stands with a expression not of fury but...composed?

HUE slowly makes his way from the statue to SAKUYA and PNEUMA, keeping a attentive eye on SAKUYA.

SAKUYA:...

HUE:...

PNEUMA:...

HUE and SAKUYA stare at each other. HUE visibly gulps while looking SAKUYA up and down, taking her in, slightly blushing.

PNEUMA: Sakuya meet Hue. Hue. Sakuya.

She gestures from SAKUYA to HUE. Then HUE to SAKUYA.

SAKUYA: Hello.

HUE: Hi.

PNEUMA: Sakuya joined the bureau!

Trying to keep the atmosphere light.

HUE: Really?

Unsure, his eyes switching from looking at SAKUYA to looking behind her.

PNEUMA: She wants to fight a bassan.

HUE blinks slowly.

Confused.

HUE:...Okay.

PNEUMA: And she has a friend who wants to join.

SAKUYA: I hope. I hope he wants to join.

HUE nods his head.

HUE: Welcome to the bureau

He says mildly, still unsure but not looking behind SAKUYA anymore.

PNEUMA: So

She looks to HUE.

PNEUMA: I need to leave. Clean up.

HUE turns his head swiftly in PNEUMA's direction. Shocked before looking at SAKUYA then twisting his head back to PNEUMA. Who waits patiently and camly for HUE.

HUE's panic begins to subside, his expression changing to that of minor annoyance then acceptance. He sighs, facing SAKUYA but not looking at her.

HUE: Okay.

HUE: Make sure you get everything

Turning to look at PNEUMA one more time.

PNEUMA makes a clicking noise before teleporting.

SAKUYA raises her eyebrow slightly but remains largely uninterested.

HUE looks at SAKUYA. She looks back at HUE. They say nothing before HUE coughs into his hand.

HUE: Your friend...where is he?

SAKUYA blinks back at HUE slowly. Before turning around quickly in the direction of the park entrance. The sudden action surprising HUE momentarily.

SAKUYA: My friend...he's...

SAKUYA: Follow me. I'll find him.

She makes a "come along" gesture behind her back in front of HUE.

HUE: Find him? You don't know where he is?

SAKUYA:...I can take a guess at where he is.

HUE: Do you have his phone number? Can you call him?

SAKUYA looks back at HUE panicked and pleading with her eyes. HUE in a moment of understanding.

HUE: Lead the way.

SAKUYA turns her head but not before blinking softly, eyes glowing in appreciation directed towards HUE.

SCENE CHANGE

SAKUYA and HUE make their way out of the park. They walk at a decent pace through the city. SAKUYA leading up front, a arm length away from HUE who follows at the back, focusing on SAKUYA's faux feathers.

SAKUYA: So...your friend Pneuma?

HUE: Huh?

Caught off guard

SAKUYA: She can teleport?

HUE: Uh yeah, it was actually a shock to me the first time she did it.

SAKUYA: Oh. Hm. It wasn't that bad.

Shrugging

HUE: So your friend. What's his name?

SAKUYA: Huh?

Caught off guard

SAKUYA: Oh it's Zima.

HUE: ...

Processing

HUE: Zima?

SAKUYA: Yes?

Unsure

HUE: Winter. Your friend's name is basically winter?

SAKUYA:...Is it?

HUE: Strange name

SAKUYA: What kind of name is Hue?

HUE:...

HUE makes a comedic pained expression but continues walking.

SCENE CHANGE

SAKUYA and HUE eventually make their way to the opening of a dim alleyway.

SAKUYA: In here.

HUE: Why would your friend be in here?

SAKUYA: The clinic he occupies is near this alleyway.

HUE: Oh is your friend a doctor?

SAKUYA: No.

HUE: A nurse?

SAKUYA: No.

HUE: A receptionist?

SAKUYA: No.

HUE:...A intern?

Panicking.

SAKUYA:..Possibly.

SAKUYA walks calmly into the alleyway. HUE following behind hesitantly, looking slightly nervous in contrast to SAKUYA.

As they dwell deeper in. SAKUYA suddenly puts her hand over HUE's shoulder, shocking HUE momentarially.

HUE turns his gaze towards the direction of SAKUYA's. Noticing two figures, their appearances dimmed by the shadows, talking to the other. Both individuals unaware they're currently being watched and their conversion listened in on.

GANGSTER #1: So I tell this kid to go to the store, buy me some socks. And he goes and he's like "ay they don't got no socks".

GANGSTER #1: And I tell him. Well check the other aisle And he's telling me "they don't got socks in this aisle either".

GANGSTER #1: So I asks him what store are you at? And you know what he tells me?

GANGSTER #2: Wha? What does he tell you?

Genuinely curious.

GANGSTER #1: SOUP. He was buying socks at the soup store.

Shaking his head dramatically

GANGSTER #1: Couldn't believe this guy.

GANGSTER #2: Oh damn who buys socks at the soup store? I didn't even know we had soup stores.

GANGSTER #1: So anyway I tells him to rob the soup store and now I got 40 lbs of noodles at my house and no socks.

The GANGSTERS take this moment of silence between them to look in HUE and SAKUYA's direction. Realizing they're watched and their entire conversation listened to.

HUE and SAKUYA stare at the GANGSTERS, the GANGSTERS do the same. Nobody says anything, HUE waves his hand in greeting before lowering it awkwardly.

GANGSTER #1 looks closely at SAKUYA, squinting before recognizing her, suddenly glaring.

GANGSTER #1: It's you! GOOD DAMN IT!

Holding a baseball bat, GANGSTER #1 gets into a fighting position.

GANGSTER #2 rushes to get his iron knuckles out of his purse before putting them on.

HUE: WAIT what's going on?! You know each other?

Looking between SAKUYA and the gangsters.

SAKUYA: Hue! What's your role in the bureau?

Getting into a defensive position.

HUE: My role?!

Confused and panicking.

SAKUYA: Can you fight?!

HUE: NO! I'm a healer!...and a snake summoner...

He whispers the last part to himself.

HUE: But I can't summon any snakes yet...

He says quietly, unsure.

SAKUYA: You'll have to take cover. GO.

HUE: Cover, cover...uh.

HUE looks at a trash can. Walking up to it, taking the lid of and looks inside, finding it empty aside for a few wrappers.

HUE hesitates to get inside before hearing a loud noise behind him. Quickly squatting inside in the trash can, he leaves a small opening to watch over SAKUYA.

SAKUYA dodges attacks from the two GANGSTERS with grace. But doesn't fight back.

GANGSTER #1: Hold still!

SAKUYA: Gentlemen, I need you to make some noise

GANGSTER #2: What?

GANGSTER #1: We don't do favours for meddling kids! Especially little shits like you!

SAKUYA suddenly makes a grab for GANGSTER #1's wirst.

SAKUYA: I'm sorry

SAKUYA twists GANGSTER #1's arm hard enough for him to let out a painful yelp before letting him go. GANGSTER #1 falls to the ground, rubbing his arm, GANGSTER #2 rushes to his side.

GANGSTER #2: Are you okay Marv?

Worried.

GANGSTER #1: Ugh, that's it. Call the rest of the gang. Fuck this bird.

GANGSTER #2 pulls out a cell phone from his purse, ringing up a couple of dozen of people. SAKUYA looks around, twitching her left hand.

Multiple gangsters appear, making their way into the alleyway, surrounding SAKUYA who looks on without fear, composed but impatient. Her left hand still twitching, GANGSTER #1 makes his way to the front of the group.

GANGSTER #1: It's the end of the road for you little bird. Going to cut your wings off.

As GANGSTER #1 moves in closer, the rest of the gangsters moving in closer with him. A crystal clear detailed knife is suddenly flung at GANGSTER #1's feet, stopping him. He looks up to where the knife was thrown from.

All the gangsters tense up when they notice who threw the knife. SAKUYA on the other hand smiles for the first time while looking up at ZIMA, who stands casually on a railing connected to a building.

ZIMA, 18 years old. Wearing all black; Black jeans, black gloves, black coat, black boots and black shades. The only varying shade of colors being the white on the fur cuffs around his boot openings and his blue silk scarf wrapped loosely around his neck.

ZIMA makes a visible gesture of counting each gangster before looking at GANGSTER #1 amused. 

ZIMA: Thirty-two against one. Now that's not fair.

ZIMA jumps down from the railing. The gangsters all move back. ZIMA moves to stand against SAKUYA's back, she allows him to. They get ready for a brawl.

ZIMA: Let's even it out. I take sixteen, you take the other sixteen?

SAKUYA: Deal.

FIGHTING MONTAGE START

SAKUYA and ZIMA count as they take out individual gangsters.

SAKUYA: One! So was it the scream or the wave of gangsters that brought you here?

ZIMA: One! Scream? What scream?

SAKUYA: Ugh. Anyway. Two! It's good to see you Zima.

ZIMA: R-really? I mean it's good to see you too.

ZIMA: Two!

SAKUYA: Yes Zima, truly. I'm happy to see you.

Smiling gently at him. A smile full of affection and reassurance.

SAKUYA: Three!

ZIMA:...

ZIMA: Three!

SAKUYA AND ZIMA: Four! Five! Six! Seven! Eight!

A gangster grabs ZIMA pulling him close. ZIMA letting them before the gangster headbutts ZIMA. Hurting the gangster in repercussion but unaffecting ZIMA who watches the gangster fall unimpressed.

ZIMA: Nine.

SAKUYA: Are you okay? Nine!

A white mystical almost like mist starts surrounding SAKUYA and ZIMA.

ZIMA: I'm fine

ZIMA: What's with the mist?

Looking around unconcerned.

SAKUYA: I'm not sure. But I don't think it's hurting us.

SAKUYA: In fact I think I feel..better?

Looking down at her hands.

ZIMA: Hm. Ten!

SAKUYA: Ten! So Zima. I've recently joined a group- Eleven! It's called Anti-Supernatural Bureau or ASB- Twelve! For short.

SAKUYA: I think you'd enjoy joining....if you want...Thirteen.

ZIMA: Anti-Supernatural Bureau? Eleven! Why'd you join? Twelve!

SAKUYA: It's exciting. Fourteen.

ZIMA: Of course

Grinning.

ZIMA: Thirteen!

SAKUYA: And I want to see a basan.

ZIMA: You'll need to travel to a mountain for that. Fourteen!

SAKUYA: Hmm I'll ask. Fifteen! You're starting to catch up Zima!

ZIMA: Fifteen! Hah we're even, one more for both of us.

SAKUYA and ZIMA walk up to the remaining gangsters, who look at their fallen comrades nervously before looking at SAKUYA and ZIMA.

SAKUYA: Together?

ZIMA shrugs

ZIMA: Lets.

SAKUYA and ZIMA: Sixteen!

(Note- Sakuya is trained in Krav Maga, Kickboxing, Muay Thai and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu. With preference towards Kickboxing. While Zima is also trained in the same martial arts but preferring Krav Maga but can lead towards Muay Thai.)

FIGHTING MONTAGE END

ZIMA stretches, surrounded by beaten, tired, groaning gangsters. SAKUYA folds her knuckles causally before looking at ZIMA.

SAKUYA:...So my offer?

ZIMA looks to the side opposite SAKUYA, staring at nothing in particular.

ZIMA: I've never gone head on against a demon before.

ZIMA: Yeah, I'll join.

Looking at SAKUYA.

SAKUYA: That's great.

Genuinely happy.

ZIMA looks at the white mist surrounding himself and SAKUYA. Taking note of where the trail is coming from, a trash can. SAKUYA follows his gaze, confused before realising. Relaxing she smiles and walks up to the trash can, taking the lid off, revealing HUE who looks terrified.

HUE slowly stands up, trembling, he looks at ZIMA.

HUE: Hello, nice to meet you.

ZIMA: Woah, hey everything's okay now.

ZIMA: Do you know the 5 senses grounding technique?

HUE makes a unrecognizable noise, shaking his head loosely.

ZIMA: Okay. I need you to focus on 5 things you can see and say them out loud. Ignore anything else.

HUE looks directly at ZIMA but isn't focusing on him.

HUE: You.

HUE raises one of his hands, looking at it.

HUE: My hand.

HUE looks at SAKUYA.

HUE: Sakuya.

HUE looks down.

HUE: Trash.

HUE looks behind ZIMA, noting the fallen gangsters. ZIMA blocks his view with his hand, creating a crystal clear bird carving. HUE's eyes widen at the sight of it.

HUE: A..a bird.

Starting to calm down. Reminded of a old friend.

ZIMA: Ok now I want you to feel 4 things and call them out.

HUE takes the bird in his palms, holding it gently, stroking it.

HUE: A bird

HUE moves the bird to hold in one hand. He rubs his thumb along his other hand.

HUE: My skin

HUE moves his finger from his unpreoccupied hand along the trash can in a straight line.

HUE: The can

SAKUYA touches HUE's hand gently, the hand not holding the bird carving.

HUE:...Sakuya.

ZIMA: 3 things you can hear.

HUE: You

HUE: Myself

HUE: The wind.

ZIMA: Two things you can smell. If you can't smell anything. Just go with your favorite scents.

HUE: Favorite...

HUE remembering a scene from his past. He was sitting before a easel, a pile of paints next to him. Some open, some closed, scattered on the desk next to him. There's sheets of white paper on the desk as well, used to test the paints before applying them to the easel.

HUE: Paint

HUE thinks back recently to the roses he has still growing in his garden. Specifically the purple roses, memorable roses.

HUE: The roses...

ZIMA: Now one thing you can taste. The same thought applies, you can't taste anything. Go with your favourite taste.

HUE:....Hot chocolate.

ZIMA: Now take a deep breath and exhale.

HUE awakens from his panicked state, having been brought back from it gradually, through to him it felt as quick as a flash. He's now as calm as he'll ever feel.

Still holding the bird carving in one hand. HUE blinks slowly, easing himself out of the trash can, SAKUYA helping him steady himself.

HUE looks at ZIMA after exiting the trash before giving him the bird carving back, nodding his to him. HUE starts walking out of the alleyway, SAKUYA and ZIMA following.

SCENE CHANGE

They continue walking, ZIMA looking around. SAKUYA looking at HUE. After an un-specific amount of time passing between the trio in silence. SAKUYA speaks up.

SAKUYA: Thank you

Directed towards HUE.

SAKUYA: The white mist in the alley, you were attempting to heal me.

HUE:...Not attempting. I was. You were getting hurt but never noticed.

SAKUYA: Oh...well thank you anyway

She looks at her hands concerned about something unrelated to them but not knowing another way to express her actual worry.

ZIMA:...You were trying to heal me too?

HUE:...Yes just in case. I saw you get hurt.

Remembering ZIMA getting headbutted.

ZIMA: Don't bother.

HUE:...

Looking at ZIMA confused, his gaze questioning.

ZIMA: There's no point. Just don't do it. I'm sturdier than the average human...Actually I don't know how'd long I'd last against magic. Elemental magic of course.

He starts rambling. Through HUE listens intently.

ZIMA: I've only taken hits from knives or punches, never blasts from fire, ice whatever. Hmmm but anyway don't bother with healing me whenever you see me taking physical hits because I'm fine. Unless I don't look fine, but 99% of the time, I'm fine.

HUE:....So I should only heal you when you're taking magical damage and if the 1% ever happens.

ZIMA: Maybe. I don't know what magical attacks do to me. But for the 1%, pretty much.

Crossing his arms over his head causally.

HUE: Okay

Giving a ZIMA thoughtful look.

They keep on walking, silence overtaking the group. ZIMA not actually knowing where he's going but unconcerned about the event, his cell secure in his coat. HUE planning on walking to his house, assuming SAKUYA and ZIMA will follow and they will. SAKUYA looks between ZIMA and HUE, realizing something.

SAKUYA: You haven't been introduced to each other.

Looking to HUE from ZIMA.

ZIMA looks at HUE cooly under his shades. HUE looks at ZIMA eyes widening before groaning.

HUE: Ugh get it over with.

Grounding himself. Confusing ZIMA.

SAKUYA: Zima meet Hue. Hue meet Zima officially.

ZIMA:...Hue.

He is expressionless

HUE grits his teeth, making a annoyed expression. SAKUYA looks worried now, feeling she did something wrong.

ZIMA: Hm

He doesn't laugh. Surprising HUE.

HUE:....

HUE: Why is your name "Winter"?

ZIMA: Oh ho ho.

Chuckling.

ZIMA: You speak the language?

HUE: Yes.

SAKUYA looks between ZIMA and HUE. Not sure what happened before but feeling the atmosphere has calmed down, decides all is well.

ZIMA: It's just something I chose to call myself.

HUE: But it's not your actual name?

ZIMA:...

Suddenly frowning, worrying HUE.

ZIMA: It's good enough.

SAKUYA butts in between ZIMA and HUE.

SAKUYA: What are you talking about?

ZIMA: Hue wants to know what why I'm called Zima.

SAKUYA: Isn't that your name?

Confused.

HUE: Not his actual name

SAKUYA blanks, very confused now. She looks at ZIMA.

SAKUYA: Your name isn't Zima?

ZIMA: It's not my real name but it's a name!

HUE: You thought his real name was Zima?

Directed towards SAKUYA.

SAKUYA: It could've been his real name! It's a little unusual but...

Protesting.

SAKUYA: Actually your name is unusual but it's a real name isn't it?

Directed towards HUE.

HUE makes a pained face before speaking.

HUE: It's a unconventional name but...yes it's a real name because it is my...name.

Finishing, emotionally pained.

SAKUYA:...What does your name mean?

ZIMA chokes back a laugh at HUE's horrified expression.

HUE starts shaking.

HUE: Uhuuuuuuu

He starts turning around, to his luck he spots his shelter.

HUE: LET'S GO

Running to his shelter. SAKUYA confused follows behind quickly with ZIMA chuckling behind her, making his way slowly.

HUE unlocks his door quickly before walking in, leaving SAKUYA and HUE at the entrance.

SCENE CHANGE

HUE: Uh make yourselves at home. I'll make tea! Or hot chocolate?!

He rushes.

SAKUYA:...Tea

ZIMA:...Hot chocolate.

HUE runs into the kitchen. SAKUYA and ZIMA take off their coats, hanging them at the hooks by the entrance door before walking to sit on the brown leather couch next to each other.

SAKUYA wears a vested suit with a belt around her waist over a long sleeved red buttoned up blouse with black stripes.

ZIMA has on a black sleeveless turtleneck sweater, he kept his blue scarf on through let it hang causally around his shoulders now instead of it being tight around his neck.

SAKUYA: He didn't take off his clothes before going in the kitchen.

ZIMA: His house.

SAKUYA: He wouldn't tell me what his name meant either.

ZIMA looks at SAKUYA before leaning in next to her, pulling her closer to whisper in her ear.

SAKUYA's eyes hardened but she understands now.

SAKUYA: That's cruel.

ZIMA makes a face.

HUE walks out of his kitchen into the living room carrying a tray with two cups on it. One filled with tea, the other hot chocolate.

HUE: Uh Pneuma still isn't b-

PNEUMA suddenly teleports into the living room, startling HUE who jolts, shaking his tray. But he holds on tight so nothing falls from it.

The tray still slightly rattling in his hands. HUE turns to look at PNEUMA.

HUE: Oh you're back.

He says through gritted teeth.

PNEUMA: Hue! You're home! And you brought people inside!

SAKUYA stands up, walking over to HUE. Taking the tray from him.

SAKUYA: You'll drop it.

SAKUYA: Hello Pneuma.

PNEUMA: Hi!

Before walking back to the couch, placing the tray on coffee table and sitting next to ZIMA again.

HUE goes to sit on one of his plush yellow chairs, PNEUMA coming to hover next to him.

HUE: Sigh

Looking at PNEUMA.

HUE: You took care of the street?

PNEUMA: Yes. You don't have to worry about any angry mobs coming over.

PNEUMA: But aside from that. We're getting a new member of the bureau soon. And speaking of new members. Who's that?!

Looking at ZIMA.

SAKUYA: Zima! He's my friend. He joined the bureau. I'm happy.

Smiling at ZIMA.

ZIMA: Yo.

PNEUMA: Hello! I'm Pneuma!

HUE: Hey you said something about a new member joining? You met someone while cleaning up?

PNEUMA: Hah no. I traveled to Rami after cleaning up and made plans with Nakht for him to allow his daughter to come over.

PNEUMA: When she comes over we're going to ask her to join. But don't worry I have a feeling she won't refuse~.

HUE: Nakht?

PNEUMA: He's the developed God of Fertility and Agriculture.

HUE: Huh?! So his child is a god?

PNEUMA: Hmm that's where it gets weird. You'd assume she'd already be a God as well. But no she's completely mortal but does have supernatural powers from what I understand. As a result of her heritage.

SAKUYA: That's sad. Her father's immortal but she's mortal.

ZIMA: Hey you said Developed God? What's that about?

PNEUMA: Oh a Developed God is a individual who perfected their use of a single Arcane or multiple and added to a Arcane or Arcanes.

ZIMA: What are the perks?

PNEUMA: You can perform magic without a caster and you're immortal.

ZIMA: Oh~

HUE:...

Worried.

ZIMA: And when you say "added", you mean?

PNEUMA: You just develop new spells or strengthen existing new ones.

ZIMA:...

Lost in thought.

HUE: Do you automatically become a Developed God if you...perfect the use of your Arcane and add to it or?

PNEUMA: Nope! You'll be asked if you want to be a Developed God. You're allowed to refuse but I don't know why'd you want to!

HUE: Ah okay.

Relieved.

SAKUYA taking a sip from her tea cup.

SAKUYA: Excuse me. What's a castor?

ZIMA: Huh it's what Arcane users use to cast their magic out of. Mine's my gloves. But I can switch between different parts of my clothes. I've gotten that much experience in with my magic. 

SAKUYA: What's Hue's castor?

HUE: My castor? Uh I guess my gloves as well. To be honest I didn't know anything about castors....

HUE: And...you're a Arcane user?

Directed towards ZIMA.

ZIMA: Of course. The knife I threw in the alley was a result of my magic. I'm the master of the Svarog Arcane.

HUE: Svarog? I'm uh the master of the Aesculapius Arcane?

ZIMA nods his head.

ZIMA: Healing and snake summoning. Mine's crafting manipulation.

HUE: I can't summon any snakes yet but I'll work on it.

PNEUMA: What's this about alleys and knives? What'd I miss?

SAKUYA: I led Hue into a alleyway, we got attacked by gangsters. He hid in the trash and then Zima showed up and we took out the gangsters.

ZIMA: I threw a knife at a gangster.

Shrugging.

HUE blushes in shame.

HUE: I...was healing...Sakuya from the trash can...

Unsure.

SAKUYA: No it was good. I told him to hide. He did very well.

PNEUMA: Hee hee. You're going to have get better at hiding in the future Hue. Before you can learn to defend yourself.

PNEUMA: But it sounds like you had your first fight together and it went well?!

SAKUYA: Yes it was good.

HUE: I don't have any expectations for battles.

ZIMA: It was only against gangsters and non-magic wielding gangsters at that. We have no clue how we'll fare against the supernatural.

PNEUMA: I believe in you! And not just because I'm your manager/mascot.

ZIMA: Oh you're our manager and mascot? Anyway, thanks.

SAKUYA: I'll do my best.

HUE nods but doesn't say a thing.

ZIMA: Hey manager did you find any work for us yet? Or

PNEUMA: Ah not yet. I've been busy. But I'll tell you when we need to assemble. Just give me your locations and I'll teleport to you or give me your cell phone numbers and I'll call you.

HUE: You have a phone?

SAKUYA and ZIMA write down their phone numbers for PNEUMA.

PNEUMA: I've always had a phone!

HUE: But where are you keeping it?

PNEUMA: Secrets~.

HUE:...

ZIMA and SAKUYA stand up from the brown leather couch. Going to get their coats from the hooks near the entrance before opening the door.

ZIMA: Well, call me or find me. I'm at the clinic near the alley.

SAKUYA: Call me. You don't know where I'll be. Or maybe I'll come to you, hmm.

They leave. Closing the door behind them. HUE and PNEUMA look at each other.

PNEUMA: You picked some interesting people for the bureau. Can't wait to see how it goes.

HUE: I can only hope it goes well.

He stands up, going upstairs.

FINAL SCENE

SAKUYA and ZIMA exist HUE's household. SAKUYA walking behind ZIMA down the steps.

SAKUYA: Zima wait.

ZIMA looks behind himself at SAKUYA.

ZIMA: Hmm?

SAKUYA: I want to go somewhere with you.

ZIMA:...Okay.

SAKUYA takes lead, walking a route ZIMA starts recognizing at some point in. They eventually end up in a GARBAGE DEPOT.

SAKUYA and ZIMA stand in the middle of the GARBAGE DEPOT. Memories from the past filling their heads.

SAKUYA: We used to train here.

ZIMA: Yeah we did.

SAKUYA:...

SAKUYA turns around to look at ZIMA, letting silence take over before speaking.

SAKUYA: In the alley.

She starts walking closer to ZIMA, stopping to stand a foot away from him.

SAKUYA: I said I was happy to see you again.

ZIMA frowns.

SAKUYA: I wasn't lying Zima. I am happy to see you again. You're my first friend.

ZIMA's eyes widen at the confession, his mouth opens but then closes before he looks down, frowning again.

SAKUYA gets closer to ZIMA, he lets her. She puts her forehead over his, he lets her. Looking into her eyes, she's sad.

SAKUYA: I was your friend. But I was a bad friend, I abandoned you.

ZIMA: You didn't abandon me! You were busy.

He says through gritted teeth.

SAKUYA: I did! It didn't matter how many tournaments I was in. I could've gone to you but I never did. I forgot about you and I feel bad, I'm sorry.

ZIMA: Sakuya...

SAKUYA moves to rest her head on ZIMA's shoulder, ZIMA hugs her gently, SAKUYA returning it.

ZIMA: I went to one of your tournaments.

SAKUYA:...

ZIMA: You looked good.

SAKUYA: I saw you.

SAKUYA: When you went to the tournament, I saw you in the crowd. I saw you and I was happy. But I didn't say hello. I was too scared.

SAKUYA: I wasn't sure how you would react, it felt like we hadn't seen in each other in decades. I wanted to come up to you and grasp you, but I couldn't.

ZIMA:... I didn't go up to you for the same reasons actually. I was scared of what your reaction might be. Would you be angry at me, upset with me? I wasn't sure. So I never went up to you to congratulate you on your win.

SAKUYA:....

SAKUYA: I had to take someone with me to a alleyway with the hope that you would appear. And I would have a chance to renew my relationship with you. Because I was too scared to do it myself.

She whispers.

ZIMA: Ha, you're braver than me Sakuya. You took the first step. It would've taken me a long time to do that, I'm not good with relationships.

He jokes.

SAKUYA: I'm not any better.

She grins gently into ZIMA's shoulder.

ZIMA: Me and you we're actually kind of cowardly aren't we?

He jokes again

SAKUYA: Yes, yes we are. depending on the situation.

Moving her to smile at ZIMA.

A peaceful silence fills the air, open for thought while SAKUYA and ZIMA hold each other.

SAKUYA: I won't leave you Zima. Never again. You're my dearest friend, forever.

ZIMA actually looks relieved.

ZIMA: We're always going to be friends Sakuya, I hope we never forget that.

They exist the GARBAGE DEPOT, holding hands before taking their fingers back, leaving in different directions but not before looking at each other.

SAKUYA: I'll see you tomorrow!

ZIMA: See you later!

They continue walking.

EXTRA

ZIMA enters through the main entrance for the small apartment that can be found on the second floor, directly on top of the clinic.

DR.MUERTE, 30 years old. Wearing all black under her lab coat. Black sweatpants, a black T-shirt and black sneakers. Her blue medical gloves and mask have been discarded in the trash, new ones will be used tomorrow.

DR.MUERTE works on dinner, noting ZIMA's sudden appearance.

DR.MUERTE: Eh where were you?

Working on dinner.

ZIMA: I got a new job and I met a old friend.

He moves to sit on the couch.

DR.MUERTE: A new job? Do you still have time for mine?

ZIMA: Just call me, I'll show up when you need me. I know someone who can teleport me.

DR.MUERTE: Teleport? Ugh you magic users are something.

ZIMA shrugs.

DR.MUERTE: What about this "old friend" you mentioned?

ZIMA: Just someone I met when I was younger. We parted ways at some point but we're back together again.

DR.MUERTE:...You seem different.

Side glancing ZIMA.

ZIMA: Hmm

Not disagreeing. Closing his eyes, spreading his arms over the couch in relaxation.

ZIMA: I feel happy.

DR.MUERTE: That's good. I'm making Pancit Palabok.

ZIMA opens his eyes in surprise.

ZIMA: Oh? You hardly ever cook.

DR.MUERTE shrugs.

DR.MUERTE: Felt like it today,dunno.

ZIMA:...Can I help?

Surprised

DR.MUERTE:...Sure

ZIMA gets up, walking over to stand next to DR.MUERTE. Following her instructions while helping her cook.


End file.
